


Прости...

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к 4.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости...

Она мало спит в последнее время. А если и удается вздремнуть, то это совсем ненадолго. Полчаса – час. Не больше. И все больше пьет кофе и пользуется тональным кремом, замазывая черные круги под глазами. И вот что странно: тело, которое она сейчас занимает – мертвое. Настолько, что мертвее не бывает. А все же, как женщине, ей хочется, чтобы оно выглядело как у моделей с обложек глянцевых журналов. И только ради него.  
Когда-то, в детстве, от бабки-знахарки она слышала историю о любви ангела и демона. Историю, которая закончилась, как и большинство детских сказок, тем, что в современной культуре именуется хэппи-эндом – счастливым концом. Именно так, как и большинство сказок про принцев и принцесс: и жили они долго и счастливо. И только сейчас она понимает, что история та никогда не могла быть правдой. Темная сторона никогда не сойдется со светлой, как бы ей не хотелось.   
Свет всегда поглотит тьму. Стирая ее с лика земного. А тьма… Она всегда отступает перед светом, как бы ни боролась, стремясь скрыть, подчинить себе. И как бы демон ни любил ангела, им никогда не суждено быть вместе.   
И еще, ее история не та, которая может закончиться хорошо. Может быть, когда все только-только началось, если бы она встала на другую сторону… Но то, что сделано, уже не исправить. И она идет сейчас в мотель, где ее дожидается Сэм. А потом появится Дин. Об этом она тоже знает. И даже догадывается, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.   
За прошедшие почти два года она успела не просто полюбить, но и изучить его. И если уж он начал свою собственную игру, то и выигрыш Винчестеров – всего лишь вопрос времени, терпения и доверия. И она идет сейчас на собственную казнь, стараясь выглядеть на все сто, сохраняя на лице маску участия, а в голове раз за разом прокручивая только одну фразу: «Прости меня, Кас, так нужно. Прости… и прощай».


End file.
